Sample books are used in the wall covering and other industries for binding together into a single book a multitude of different samples of material, such as for example wallpaper, decorative fabrics and other wall coverings and decorative materials. For instance, sample books may be used by customers for the examination, viewing, and selection of wall coverings for purchase. As is well known, such sample books are generally quite bulky and often are very heavy as they must collect and bind together in a single book a large number of different samples or materials. Further, such sample books are generally subjected to much abuse and misuse by customers who simply tend to flip through and toss aside and/or drop the books. Still further, littlecare is taken by the store owners or operators of establishments in which the books are used. Consequently, such sample books must be quite rugged and sturdy so as to be capable of withstanding such abuse and mistreatment by customers and others. In particular, it is most important that the sample sheets be firmly held and bound in the book, and that the overall sample book itself maintain its integrity so as to provide a relatively long life despite the generally destructive and damaging environment in which it is used.
In this regard, because of the extensive abuse and mistreatment to which sample books are generally subjected, conventional techniques for binding sheets of paper in books cannot be used for the binding of the sample sheets in a sample book. More particularly, the binding of sheets of paper in books generally involves providing a plurality of groups of folded sheets of paper in a stack, the sheets in each group being sewn or stitched together, and the groups being glued along one edge to a cloth or other backing material to hold the sheets together. Thereafter, the stack of bound sheets is secured in the book by simply gluing the first and last sheets of the stack directly to the inner surface of the front and back covers of the book. Thus, it will be appreciated that in conventional books, the groups of paper are only held together by means of the adhesive between the edges of the group and a cloth or other backing member, and the bound sheets are only secured or held to the cover by a pair of sheets of paper.
Such a technique for binding would be inadequate for sample books as the manner of binding the sheets together and the manner of securing the bound sheets to the cover would not generally be capable of withstanding the extensive abuse and mistreatment experienced by sample books. For instance, individual sample sheets generally are not folded and thus would not provide a sufficient gluing area for securement to a backing material. Thus, the individual sample sheets could be easily pulled away from the backing material. This would be particularly true with respect to sample sheets made of cloth. Further, the technique of securing the bound sheets to the cover only by means of the first and last sheets of the bound stack would not provide a strong means of securement and would most likely break or be destroyed after much use, particularly in an environment in which the books are subjected to much abuse and mistreatment.
One known type of conventional sample book provides of a pair of relatively wide holding strips on the upper and lower surfaces of a stack of sample sheets for binding and holding therebetween a stack of sample sheets. More particularly, the holding strips are arranged along one edge of the stack, and the sample sheets and holding strips are stapled together or secured with other suitable fasteners. In many instances, a number of intermediate holding strips are also provided within the stack along the one edge. Generally, these holding strips may comprise a strip of cardboard having a substantial thickness in comparison to the sample sheets and a significant width, on the order of 1" to 11/2", so as to firmly hold and bind one edge of the sample sheets together. Thereafter, the bound stack of sample sheets are mounted within a cover member having a U-shaped spine or backbone using nails or pins which are driven through the legs of the spine (generally referred to as nailing strips) into and through the holding strips and sample sheets. The cover member includes hinged cover sections which are hingedly joined to the ends of the U-shaped spine. Such a means of binding the sample sheets within a cover member has proven to be generally adequate in terms of ruggedness and sturdiness since the sample sheets are firmly held between the holding strips by the staples and by the nails passing through the nailing strips of the spine of the cover member.
However, this technique of binding sample sheets in book form is also subject to a number of disadvantages. Most important in this regard is the fact that a significant amount of sample material is unusable and cannot be viewed, i.e., the portion of each sample sheet which is held and nailed between the legs of the spine section is unusable by the customer. Thus, a significant amount of additional material is required in order to bind the sample sheets in the sample book. This serves to increase the cost of the sample material, which additional cost can be very significant when it is considered that each sheet must include the additional material. Also, significantly larger size books must be provided in order to provide a desired viewing area or portion of the material from which the customer may select a particular wall covering or decorative fabric. This also serves to increase the cost of the sample book and can be quite significant, particularly when many thousands of sample books must be provided for numerous retail establishments. Still further, since the spine of this prior art type sample book is U-shaped, the location at which the front and rear covers are hinged is displaced from the base of the spine, i.e., the hinge joints are located at the ends of the legs of the spine. Thus, the front and rear covers will not lie substantially flat or in the same plane as the base of the spine during use. Accordingly, when customers view the samples, they are continuously having to hold down the covers while they are flipping through the various sample sheets.
In another known sample book, which attempts to overcome some of the disadvantages noted above, the plurality of sample sheets are bound together using a generally U-shaped, thin cardboard or paper backing between the legs of which the sample sheets are glued, i.e., along the edges of the sample sheets. Also the legs of the U-shaped backing are adhesively secured to the upper and lower sheets of the stack. The bound sample sheets are then adhesively secured within a cover member which also includes a generally U-shaped spine section, the base and sides of the U-shaped backing being adhesively secured to respective portions of the spine section. Thus, the front and back cover sections of the cover member are hinged to the spine section at a location displaced from the base of the spine section so that the sample book again is subject to the same disadvantages noted above with respect to more conventional sample books. In other words, a significant area of each sample sheet is wasted and cannot be viewed, and the front and rear covers cannot be opened to lie substantially in the same plane as the base of the spine section of the sample book. Further, while the amount of wasted material is less than in conventional sample books using nails and nailing strips, i.e., on the order of 7/8", such sample books have generally not proven completely satisfactory from the standpoint of being capable of withstanding extensive abuse and mistreatment. For example, the covers have been found to break or rip away from the bound sample sheets.
Thus, the search has continued for an improved sample book which overcomes the above-noted and other disadvantages of the prior art, and in particular which will provide for minimization of the amount of excess material which is required, while at the same time being capable of withstanding the generally rigorous and abusive conditions to which sample books are generally subjected.